


How to love Albus Severus Potter

by Sugar05Monster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar05Monster/pseuds/Sugar05Monster
Summary: Harry Potter and Albus Severus Potter had always had trouble comunicating... but this time Harry had made quite the mess.So, it was up to Ginny to find a way to put some sence in her husband's head. But that's easier said than done, and when your son is in love with one of your husband's old nemesis, things just get harder...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there, Dear Potterheads!
> 
> This is a Scorpius x Albus centered fic.  
> This story does not follow the events of the Cursed Child book, except in the way Albus and Scorpius met and people hating Albus (but that will be for another reason), apart from that, the new generation had perfectly normal years of learning at Hogwarts.  
> Also, James Sirius Potter is ginger in this fic (just a preference of mine XD) and all the Potter and Granger-Weasley kids have freckles (because, who doen't love freckles).
> 
> Hope I'm not forgetting to say something...
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.:For some reason I can't do the proper spacing in the first chapter, but from chapter 2 onward everything seems to be in order

Hogwarts Christmas vacations had just started. Harry and Ginny had just arrived from picking up their kids at Kings Cross Station.  
They had been talking all the way over from there to their house about the Weasley Christmas Party. Since it was James 7th and final year at Hogwarts the family decided to let him invite some friends to the party, and even though Albus was only in his 5th year and Lily in her 3rd year, it was only fair they got to invite some of their friends too.  
"It’s a big party, already, so each of you can only bring two friends, okay? " Said Ginny.  
"Only two? But, mom, I can’t just pick two of my friends! It’s unfair!" Whined Lily.  
" If you want you can bring an extra friend, since I’m only going to invite Scorpius." Said Albus, smiling kindly to his little sister. "If mom doesn’t mind, that is."  
"Of course not. Go ahead, Lily." Answered their mother.  
”I’m only going to invite Scorpius.” Said James in a high pitched voice, mocking his little brother. – Don't you mean your boyfriend.  
Albus started blushing furiously… and looking at his big brother just as furiously.  
"Knock it off, James." Said Ginny.  
"I’m just messing with him, mom."  
"It’s okay, mom. I know James is only joking."  
"I said I was messing with you. Never said I was joking. Scorpius is totally you’re boyfriend." Retorted the eldest brother.  
"Is not!" Yelled Albus, blushing so hard you could barely see his freckles.  
"Is too!"  
In the distance of the living room’s entrance stood Harry, watching his children and wife: the boys in a vivid argument, while Ginny tried to apart them and Lily just stood there, quiet and watching the argument as if it was a movie. She was only missing some popcorn, at the moment.  
Harry had always dreamed of a moment like that: two amazing sons his life, a cute daughter in the mix and a beautiful and fierce wife at the top of the cake… There was only one thing missing… him. Him in the middle of all that commotion playing the fatherly role.  
In his mind he would step in, lightly scold his older son. Send his older son and daughter away for a moment and have a sincere talk with his middle child. Talk about his crush and just be there for him.  
Before Harry knew it the argument was over and his kids were passing through him to the kitchen for a snack.  
Just as Albus was passing through Harry, the father placed his hand on the son’s shoulder and said, almost in a whisper:  
"Albus, can I have a word with you?"  
Ginny looked at his husband concerned.  
Harry and Albus relationship was a little “unstable” too say the least. She knew her husband loved Albus unconditionally, but they had some trouble understanding each other sometimes. They collided too much. Who knew how this conversation would end… but Harry deserved a chance of talking to Albus without her nosing in, so she decided to give them some space and meet with the other children in the kitchen.  
"Albus. " Said Harry once Ginny left. "I don’t want you to be mad at me, and I want you to remember that I’m doing this for your own good… Albus, you can’t invite Malfoy’s son to the party.  
If someone asked Harry, he would swear this was the moment his son complicated affection for his father was replaced by hate.  
His son smile fell so hard, turning to a mist of sad and fear so quickly, Harry almost wanted to take his words back…  
Almost.  
"So… " Started Albus on the verge of tears. "I can’t invite my best mate to the party?"  
Harry stayed in silence.  
"Everyone can invite their friend to the party, but I can’t invite my ONLY friend?!" Yelled the youngster crying so loud Ginny ran from the kitchen to the living room, alarmed, followed by the other two Potters.  
"What happened?" Asked Ginny in panic.  
"Ask dad!" Yelled Albus as he passed through his mother before going and locking himself in his room.  
Silence installed in the room. All eyes were on Harry as Ginny yelled:  
"What did you do this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ^^  
> Hope you guys like it :D

The trips from The King Cross Station to the Malfoy’s Mansion were always full of glee, fun, and stories about the last few months at Hogwarts. 

Even after Astoria’s death, the happiness had never been cut short. 

But this year… This year Scorpius had been quiet the whole way to the mansion. 

Draco got worried.

This was not normal in his son.

His son was a shy, kind and vibrant young man. His son had taken after the Greengrass family, both in his personality and his looks. He was blond and had clear blue eyes like a Malfoy would, but, the similarities between father and son ended there. At the age of fifteen he was as tall as Draco, and his shoulders were broader and his jaw was stronger. He didn’t carry himself like any of other Malfoy in the Malfoy Family Tapestry either. He was relaxed and a little bit awkward.

But, today, his son big and stress-free figure seemed small and tense.

"Scorpius, you been very quiet. What’s wrong?" Asked Draco after arriving to the mansion.

"Nothing’s wrong dad." Answered Scorpius, never looking his father in the eyes.

"Scorpius, I’m worried, so, I need you to tell me what happened." Said the oldest Malfoy, in distress.

After a few seconds of silence, that felt like hours, the younger spoke.

"Albus and I hold hand the other day. When Albus brother apparate in front of us a week ago, Albus got startled and he grabbed my hand… and I liked it. – Scorpius eyes still on the floor. As Draco was about to speak, to assure his soon that that was okay, he started talking again." And then James teased Albus about the fact he was holding my hand. And Albus started blushing and… I’ve known Albus for five years, but I’ve never seen him blush like that… And that night, when I went to bed and fell asleep I dream about him." Tears started rolling down his cheeks now." I’ve always dreamed of kissing him and hold his hand and getting married to him, but.... But I thought I would grow out of it. But this time… I had a dream we’re were holding hands, and I was making love to him, and he was blushing so beautifully… And all through the week, it just kept getting worse! And today on the train, he was telling me something about his ferret, Lord Flaninhen, and I could barely hear him. All I could think of was his freckles. They go under his clothes. I wanted to see them and where they go… Dad." Scorpius finally looked up to his dad." What’s wrong with me?

"Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re just in love with Albus. " Mr. Malfoy was calm now. He knew they would have this conversation at some point, he just wasn’t expecting his son to be so distressed about it. He had let his «secret» out in such a woeful way, as if he was a convict from Azkaban on trial. 

It was dreadful.

Draco and Scorpius spent the rest of the day talking: Scorpius letting out all his frustrations and fears. And his father explaining how normal everything was and how proud he was of his son.


	3. Chapter 3

At some point of his childhood, Albus noticed something: he was an Ugly Duckling.

James Sirius Potter had been born with ginger hair and freckles like his mother, and green eyes like his father. And Lily Luna Potter was born just the same. But Albus Severus Potter? He had the same freckles and the same green eyes, but ebony hair. And it didn’t end there: all his cousin had been “blessed” with the same ginger hair his siblings had, except him. Then there was another issue: his parents and siblings were Gryffindors and he was a Slytherin. 

He couldn’t help but to see himself as the family Ugly Duckling, but, an Ugly Duckling, who would never turn into a swan.

At some point of his childhood, Albus noticed something: life was unfair. Like, when he went to Hogwarts and thought he would have fun and make lots of friends. He had been so wrong. And, like, when he thought he would be good at the flying lessons since both his parents had been great at flying, and so was his brother. That had been a shot in the wrong direction. And, like, when he thought doing magic would be fun, and then discover he preferred doing potions, over using his wand. Oh, Merlin! Mom still made references to his name thanks to that. And, like, when he thought he would have a ton of fun at Weasley Christmas Party…

Today, at the Christmas Party, in all that sea of ginger hair, he, for once, didn’t stand out for his looks, but for his mood.

It was as if his happiness had been sucked out by a Dementor.

He had spent the last two hour sat on the couch, in the back of the room as everybody celebrated.

He seemed so miserable.

Ginny watched from afar. 

She was completely infuriated! How could Harry have forbidden their son from inviting Scorpius?! She tried to convince their son that it was okay to invite his best friend and to just ignore his father, but, he had completely closed himself and didn’t invite anyone. And she suspected he hadn’t been answering Scorpius letters. 

And then she looked at the corner of the room, for the first time, and saw her husband, looking at Albus… and he looked just as miserable as their son.

"Harry." Said Ginny, after going to meet her husband.

"I know." He answered.

"No. you’re going to listen to me this time!… Harry, you don’t know how to interact with Albus. I know you love him, but you’re not showing it right. I know you’re worried about his friendship with Scorpius turning into something else, because I know you don’t trust him, thanks to everything his father did. But you can’t judge a son by their father’s actions. I understand you’re only trying to protect Albus, but you can’t protect him, not like that. You’ll only hurt him."

Harry and Ginny turned their attention to Albus who was still on the couch, but now with his brother and sister, who had brought him some of shape shifting cookies. He had let out a small smile, but in his eyes… the sadness wasn’t gone.

"Harry, if you don’t learn how to love Albus properly," Continued Ginny. " I’m afraid you might lose your son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter!  
> But, it is finally here :)  
> Enjoy :3

Scorpius was nervous.

What if he hurt Albus? 

What if he was no good at it? 

What if he was a selfish lover, and took all the pleasure away from his beloved one?

As if guessing his thoughts, Albus opened his legs invitingly, and said, shyly:

_It’s okay. As long as it’s with you, I’ll be happy, no matter what.

That kind of made his heart flutter… but, now, there was even more pressure to make that moment perfect for Albus, since he was trusting him so much.

…

How did they even end up like this so quickly?

 

\- A few weeks before –

“RULES ON HOW TO LOVE ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER  
1\. Don’t force him into talking to you. If he wants your presence, he’ll let you know.  
2\. Try to be supportive of his decisions, dream and FRIENDS.  
3\. Hear what he has to say EVEN IF IT’S ABOUT POTIONS.  
4\. Show pride in his accomplishments and Hogwart House.  
5\. APOLAGIZE!” – That was what was written on the piece of parchment Ginny had given Harry.

Harry had been making quite the effort, but with Albus closing himself to the world, it made it hard to fallow some of the rules on the parchment. 

They were at King’s Cross Station. Christmas vacations had ended, and the kids were preparing to board on the Hogwart’s train.

”Time for rule number 5.” Harry thought to himself, wondering why he hadn’t “used” that rule yet.

"Albus, can I… can we talk?" The father asked.

"I should get going. I don’t want to miss the train." Albus answered, never raising his eyes from the floor.

"It’s important. It’ll just take a moment." He said, begging for his son’s attention. As his elder son and daughter got on the train, leaving Ginny, Harry and Albus alone, Harry started." It’s about what I said the other day. – He took his son’s silence as a sign he was listening." I’m sorry, about what I said. It was very unfair on my behalf. If you want to be with Scorpious…"

"It’s okay, dad. I understand why you said that." The son interrupted. Harry felt himself relaxing with his son’s response… but it only lasted for a couple of seconds. "That’s why I won’t speak with Scorpious again."

"No, that’s not…" He yelled, panicked, locking for his wife for help, seeing her just as panicked as himself. 

"It’s fine, really. I’ll just seat with James and his friends. He said he didn’t mind. I’ll just say goodbye to Scorpious before that, if you don’t mind."

"Albus, no. I was wrong in forbid you from inviting Scorpious to the party. I’m sorry. I was so wrong."

"You were right." Albus said, finally looking up to his dad, tears stuck in his eyes." You always said, growing up is all about making choices, no matter how painful they are. I know what everyone says at school; that I’m an embarrassment to the Potter’s name. But not anymore. I’ll make proud, dad. I promise."

A knot formed on Harry’s throat, while the tear that didn’t fell from Albus eyes, rolled down his wife’s cheeks.

Before Harry could say anything, the train’s whistle went off, as to warn the students, that were still on the platform, that the train was about to leave.

"I should go, now… "

And with that, Albus stormed off, getting on the train.

His father watched the train leave the station…

He was, now, crying as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter :3  
> I'm so happy at how fast I wrote this time...  
> But I'm aldo sad, because it's a sad chapter :(

Scorpius felt like throwing up.

After talking to his dad, he had made up his mind, and decided to tell Albus about his feelings. He even spent the whole Christmas’ vacations practicing with his dad (which was helpful, but kind of embarrassing). 

He had nothing to worry about.

He just had to be straight forward and honest, and everything would be okay.

But, then again, Albus hadn’t replied to any of his letter during vacation… had he… had he grown tired of Scorpious perhaps? Or maybe he found someone better than Scorpious to send letters too?

No!

Scorpious had to be positive!

Albus was probably just busy… or maybe the Malfoy’s family owl had given the letters to the wrong Albus… Everything was possible, except Albus ignoring his letters on purpose. 

He really felt like throwing up, until he saw Albus. But there was something wrong with Albus. His eyes were swollen. Had he been crying?

"Albus, what happened?" He asked, worried. His confession left aside.

"Nothing." The brunette answered, avoiding the other’s eyes. "I… I need to talk to you."

And, with those words Scorpious remembered: his confession.

"I need to talk to you too, actually." He said, smiling openly. "Albus, I…"

"We can’t be friends anymore." Albus said, bluntly and expressionless. 

" What?" Scorpious asked, feeling something tightening on his chest. – Why?

" It doesn’t matter why. What matters it’s that I don’t want to be your friend anymore. I won’t be near you any longer than required. You will not speak or send me letters, unless obliged by a professor, and I will do just the same. Let’s just pretend we were never friends to begin with, okay?"

"No! That’s… That’s not okay!" He started panicking. "What did I do? Just tell me! I’ll change, I promise. I’ll…"

"Scorpius, don’t make this harder than it needs to be. Don’t worry. Without me in the way, you’ll make plenty of friends. We both know how popular you are among the girls." Albus said, never raising his eyes and not letting any emotion come out.

"I don’t want any girls. I want you." The Malfoy said desperately.

"I have to go, now. My brother’s waiting for me… See you around, I guess."

And with that, Scorpius Malfoy was left alone, with nothing but his broken heart for company.

…

Now he really felt like throwing up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter <3  
> There'll be a Teddy x James scene (finally) ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

James had to do something!

His brother was miserable.

His dad was miserable.

His mom was scared… and his mom was never scared.

That Christmas fight had turn into something much deeper than anyone had expected.

Something in Albus had woken up… something bad. A sorrow and shame like no other. And those bad feeling were keeping him from seeing the good stuff in life, like his reciprocated love for Scorpius.

And then, there was Scorpius.

Knowing his brother, he probably kept all his reason to break their friendship to himself, and now Scorpius was in a self hatred state.

Many girls in school had tried to take advantage of Albus and Scorpius “break”. 

They tried sitting with Scorpius on the train, to which he kept yelling:”This is mine and Albus carriage!” 

They had tried small chat with him, to which he would just groan in annoyance. 

They had been trying to sit next to him on the dining table, for days, to which he kept replying, now a little less aggressive:”This is Albus seat.” even though Albus had been sitting on the other end of the table for the past couple of days.

James had to do something!

But what?

Maybe Teddy could help.

Teddy had just started his first year at being a professor at Hogwarts, after an accident on the Quidditch field. 

Truth be told it was always kind of awkward talking to Teddy in a Teacher-Student dynamic, not because of the fact he was a family friend he had know since he was a baby, but because James was in love with him. 

Of course, being the brave Gryffindor he was, he planned on tell him, but only after he finished school. He didn’t want to risk Teddy his place as a Hogwarts teacher, even though Teddy would probably just brush him off as sweet and nothing more. But there was still some hope that maybe the man felt the same way he did.

"Professor Lupin?" Asked James, after Quidditch practice was over. "Could I have a word."

"Of course." The metamorphmagus answered.

After everyone left, James started:

"Well you see, the situation is: as you must know, my little brother is in love with Scorpius Malfoy. But, unfortunately he decided to end their friendship because my dad was kind of stupid towards him. And I need some advice. What can I do to help them get back together?"

"So you’re playing match-making. Okay. I’ll butt in too… Now, the situation seems serious. The best approach it’s to take one of the sides and make it weak. Remind them of how their relationship was and expose the potential of a new kind of relationship."

"So, basically I remind Albus of them of what great friends they are and talk him into understanding that Scorpius loves him as more than just a friend? I already tried that, Teddy, it didn’t work." Said the ginger stressed out.

"I never said it was Albus you needed to talk to. Talking to Albus wouldn’t work. He’s too stubborn once he made a decision. Scorpius, on the other hand, it’s a hopeless romantic fool. If he really loves Albus, he’ll try anything within his power to make things work between them. You just gotta give him a self-esteem boost."

"Oh my Merlin! You’re right!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Said Teddy in playful tone." You should probably go now, or you’ll be late for your next class."

"Thanks, Teddy. You’re the best. " Yelled James as he ran of the Quidditch field.

…

"Scorpius, can I have a word with you?" Asked James, approaching Scorpius on one of the staircases.

"Is it going to hurt? Last time a Potter spoke to me it really hurt." 

"Stop being such a whiner. I’m actually here to help." Said James pulling Scorpius to one of the closest classrooms. "Albus, you see, we’re having some trouble back home, and he, well you know Albus, he’s very… How to say it?"

"Beautiful?"

"Delicate!" Yelled the elder. "The word I was looking for was delicate. You see, or dad is really trying to redeem himself, but Albus took thing to bad and he’s suffering just as much as you are with this separation of yours?"

"He is?... Then why did he end our friendship?"

"He loves his family a lot. He thinks he can solve our problems by staying away from you, because… well… you see, you’re a… well…"

"It’s because I’m a Malfoy, isn’t it?" The blond asked, lowering his head in shame.

"Yeah." The other answered feeling just as ashamed." But dad, he’s really trying the whole:”live and let live” motto. The problem is that, now, Albus doesn’t listen anymore. You know how he is?

"Amazing?"

"Stubborn!" Corrected, once again, the ginger. "But there’s one thing you need to understand: my brother loves you, and I don’t mean as a friend. Well, that too but, he truly loves from the heart. The kind of love that makes you sad and happy and anxious all at the same time. The kind of live that just keeps growing to the point of despair. The kind of love…"

"Like the one you have for Professor Lupin?" Asked the youngest. James just looked at him in silence, shocked at the comparison. "I think I get it." He proceeded. " Thank you, James."

And with a quick hug to the still shocked Potter, Scorpius fleet out of the classroom to go and find Albus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here :D  
> (Sorry it took me so long to update)

There was an awkward silence in the room.

Zabini had just left for the library, which meant that Scorpius and Albus were all alone in their room.

This was the moment Scorpius had been waiting for.

"Why are we not friends anymore?" Asked Scorpius, from his bed, breaking the silence.

Silence again.

From his own bed, Albus didn’t know what to say… well, he did… but it was too painful to say out loud. Merlin knew how painful saying they couldn’t be friends had been; saying why he was doing that out loud might just break him. 

"We’re not friends anymore. That’s all you need to know. " Albus choose to give that answer. At least this way he wouldn’t have to think about it.

"I was in this friendship too you know?! For five years I’ve been your best friend!"

"You weren’t just my best friend." Said Albus, interrupting Scorpius sudden rampage. "You were my only friend."

"Is that why we are not friends anymore? You wanted more friends than just me? Is that it?"

"No. I was fine with having just you as a friend."

"Then why, Albus? Please tell me. I just need to understand what happened."

Silence, yet, again.

"You don’t know either, do you?" The Malfoy questioned. "You ended our friendship on a whim. You didn’t even cared how I would feel. You were my only reason for liking Hogwarts. And all of the sudden you leave. What was I to you all this time?"

"You were my reason to endure Hogwarts… I don’t like this place. Everyone is mean to me. Everyone hates me. You were the only good thing in here for me."

"The why? If you have any consideration for me, tell me why."

"...Because before being your friend, I was a son. My family… Things are not just great at home anymore. I thought maybe if I became better at magic and flying, maybe if I was more preoccupied with what people think of me, maybe if I stopped being your friend… I thought that would help me become the son my father always wanted me to be. It’s like we said on our first year: We’re living under some big shadows."

"We also said we didn’t want to live in those shadows… Are you even happy, now?"

Tears started flooding Albus eyes.

"I’m miserable." He admitted.

"You don’t have to be. We can go back to being friends."

"Aren’t you mad at me?"

"No."

"You should be."

"I don’t want to be... Albus, on the train, the other day, I said I wanted to tell you something." Scorpius said, getting up from his bed and going to the brunette’s bed. He sat on next to Albus, and made sure to look him in his, now, tearful eyes. " What I wanted to tell you is that… I’m in love with you."

The Potter looked shocked for a second, before start crying franticly. He was trying to speak, but only sobs came out of his throat. He was crying so much that the blond was just a blurred figure in front of him, by now.

The Malfoy was panicking. He had never seen his best friend cry like this. It was sort of terrifying. Was the idea of Scorpius loving him so horrible he had entered a stage of shock? He felt hurt in his pride, but, more than that, he felt really worried. 

Should he call Madam Pomfrey? 

But he couldn’t just leave Albus alone in the room.

He did what any honorable man in his mother old muggle films would do… he picked up Albus from the bed and carried him (bridal style) all the way to the hospital wing.

Needless to say that he received some pretty weird looks from the other students.

He wonder that it looked like: him, that tall soup of a person (as he liked to call himself), carrying a crying angel (as he liked to call Albus). 

Must have been a really weird picture.

…

Scorpius didn’t sleep that night.

He wasn’t allowed to stay with Albus in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey had assured him that his friend would be fine. 

_It’s a just a panic attack. – She had said – Nothing a good night sleep and some candy won’t fix. You can visit him in the morning. Usually visiting hours only start after the begging of classes, but since you two are so close, I know you’ll want to check on your friend before classes.

But he wasn’t sure Albus would want to see him.

Merlin, his confession had caused the other a panic attack.

…Turn out, James had been wrong about his little brother’s feelings. 

He obviously didn’t like Scorpius… 

They obviously were going to go back to being close anytime soon. 

This obviously sucked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG!!!  
> I have been dealing with some personal problems and hadn't had the time to write.  
> I'M SO SORRY!...but FINALLY here it is chapter 8 :)
> 
> Hope you like it ^^ If you do, don't forget to leave kudos :3

“He confessed! Scorpius confessed! And what does Albus do?! He has a panic attack! Is he crazy?” Yelled James passing around Teddy’s office. “And worse? He didn’t even told the poor guy that he liked him back! I’m murdering my little brother!... or at the very least cursing him.”

“Calm down, James.” Teddy said.

“How can I calm down? Who has a panic attack when the person they love is confessing to them?!”

“How would you feel if the person you loved confessed to you?”

“That’s never happening.” Thought James. “I wouldn’t have a panic attack, that’s for sure.” He answered instead. “And you? What would you do if the person you love loved you back?”

“ My case is different from Albus and Sorpius. I known that the person I love loves me back since I’ve meet them. It was love at first sight for both of us.” Teddy answered.

“Oh. I see. How nice.” The ginger said feeling his heart break inside his chest. Tears were threatning to fall from his eyes. “I should probably go see Albus. Dad’s visiting, so things might turn out bad. I’ll see you later, Professor.” He said turning away.

James hurried off of Teddy’s office just in time for the older man not to see a tear roll down his cheeck.

“Since he meet them?” James thought running aimlessly. “I always knew I had little chances with Teddy, but… he loves someone who loved him at first sight? It’s not me. I’ve known him since I was a baby. I can remeber the first time I saw him. I love him since I can remeber, but… I’m not the person he loves. I never will be…”

The though was interrupted when James found himself by the Hospital Wing, right in front of the view of his dad passing around going towards the Hospital Wing’s entrance and then coming back to the end of the hall. 

Harry seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

“Dad?” He called. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in there solving things with Albus.”

“What if I make things worse… again?” Harry said, trying to contain some tears, but failing.

“How are you gonna make things worse?! Whatever evil there was to be done, you’ve done it already. “The son said spitting out all his frustrations. “ You teared Albus apart! You teared this family apart! Albus had a chance at being happy, and you took it away! You don’t know how to love Albus…”

“I know that already!” He yelled crying even more.

“You don’t know how to love Albus… but, the truth is, you don’t need to know that. Let him make those mistakes your so afraid of. Let him have that relashionship you fear so much. And above all don’t be afraid of his sadness. Because that’s how you love Albus Severus Potter: by being brave. Love is being brave enough to suffer and see the one’s you love suffer. And being brave, so you’ll be there to see him suffer. Dad, you’re so afraid. Not of him, but of his suffering, that you ended up being the reason he suffers. Be brave, please, because, when you’re brave, those are the moments Albus is truly being loved.”

“James…”

“We’re Griffindors! Being brave is our best quality… and we’re both cowards… Go! Go be brave! Go love your son.” 

Harry clean the lonely tear falling from his oldest son eye, that had fallen without the ginger noticing it and murmured a “Thank you, James.” And with that, without even cleaning up his own wet face, the elder Potter entered the Hospital Wing.

It was time…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY!!!  
> I had some personal issues to take care of and then I got stricked with the worst writer's block ever!  
> But finally, chapter 9 is here! And I'm also almost done with this work :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

“James! Here you are.” Shouted Teddy while running down the hallway where James stood still, after his pep talk with his dad. “You run off so quickly, I got worried. Is everything alright?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t it be?” The ginger said, looking very uncomfortable.

“Have you been crying?” The teacher asked worried.

“It’s fine!... I’m fine.”

“Is it something I did?” He asked with his better kicked puppy face.

“No.” He said turning to leave.

“Wait.” Teddy said, grabbing James by his hand. “You’re not ready for a relationship. I get that. I’ll go slower, I promise, just don’t avoid me like that.”

There as a brief pause, on which James brain started a battle with Teddy’s words, while Teddy’s hair turned pitch black, with worry and sadness.

“What are you talking about?” Asked the Potter not being able to connect the dots.

“About us… as a couple. I understand now that I was moving too fast for you. It won’t happen again.”

“But…”

That didn’t make any sense.

Teddy had just told James he was in love, at first sight, with someone, who also loved him at first sight.

Why was he talking about them as if they were a couple?

“But, you don’t even love me!” said James, maybe a little too loud, while trying to release his hand from the metamorphumagus hand.

“Of course I do. I told you: since I first saw you.”

“No! You said: It was love at first sight for both of you guys!” Yelled the ginger.

Suddenly Teddy’s hair started turning pink and the elder push the younger into a hug, against his will. “James, didn’t you’re parents told about the day we meet?”

“Of course they did.” He answered trying to free himself from the hug.

“Then tell be about it. Don’t question it. Just answer.”

“They said that when you meet me your hair started going crazy with colors and all, and, although I was a tiny baby, I started giggling with all the colors and…”

“And that’s when I knew you loved me back. My hair was going crazy because I immediately fell for you.”

James stopped struggling.

There was only silence.

“James?”

“You could have said something before!” The ginger yelled. “Do you know how much I’ve been suffering?”

Teddy ended the hug, and kissed James passionately.

“I’m sorry.” Said the professor. “I never meant to make you suffer.”

“You kissed me.”

“Sorry?” He said unsure if he had made a mistake.

“Do it again.” Said James grinning like a love sick fool.

 

…

 

“Albus. Can we talk?” Asked Harry, as he entered the Hospital Wing.

Albus didn’t say a word. He didn’t even lift his head to look his father in the eye. In that hospital bed, he look so small, so vulnerable and above all, so sad and full of sorrow.

That he really scared Harry. But with James speech in mind he moved forward and replaced Ginny on her place on Albus bed. While he switched places with is wife, she gave him a look of fear. He simply gave her a reassuring smile, and, although she was scared, she knew she had to trust Harry to try and make things right.

When he finally sat down, the first thing he did was pull Albus small form against his body and hug him as tight as he could.

“I’m sorry Albus.” He said. “I never meant to stop you from being happy. I just… I love you so much, and I was so scared you were going to get hurt. I didn’t know how to deal with that. I’m so sorry I was never a better father. A father you deserve. But I’m still you father no matter what, and I want to be there to help you and to make you happy… I know how much Scorpius means to you…” He could feel his son try to stop a sob at the mention of his friend’s name, but he proceed. “And I want you to know that, if he’s the person that makes you happy, I won’t ever, ever, stand in the way again. It’s not my right to do that. It’s just my duty to support you.” The sobbing was uncontrollable by now, and through the hug and the crying, he could hear Albus whisper:

“He said he’s in love with me.”

“That’s… That’s great, right? Did you said it back?” Asked Harry.

“I couldn’t. What about our family? What about you?” He questioned with his eyes full of tears.

“I doesn’t matter.” 

Ginny smilled.

Harry placed his hands on his son shoulder, looked his son on the eye and asked:

“Do you love him back?”

“Dad…” He said ashamed, being interrupted by his father.

“Do you?”

“Yes.” 

“Then tell him! And don’t worry about anyone else. People may talk and disapprove, but you must always fight for your happiness, ‘cause if you do, then there’s nothing no one can say… Albus, I just wanna say that… I’m sure I’ll love to meet Scorpius.

“Thanks, dad.” Albus yelled, hugging his father, crying compulsively.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work , please, don't forget to leave kudos :3  
> They make me happy!


End file.
